


棺震——结局

by Guiyi0529



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guiyi0529/pseuds/Guiyi0529





	棺震——结局

脚步声突然从门廊传了过来，叶修匆忙敛下心绪，随手从茶几上捡了本厚书摊了开来。

推门而入的王杰希径直走到叶修身旁抽走了他手里的报纸：“别装了，昨天就看的这页。”

叶修有点委屈：“我这也没别的事情可以做啊。”

“我回来了，你就有事情可以做了。”王杰希挑了挑眉，欺身上前压住了叶修。

叶修很给王杰希面子，两条修长的腿顺势夹住了王杰希的腰，挺起胯贴着王杰希的裤裆蹭了蹭：“做之前先让我吃口饭攒点体力？”

见王杰希没有反对，叶修得寸进尺地仰起头去够王杰希的脖子。

眼看晚餐就要到手了，王杰希却突然摁住叶修的肩膀拉开了两人的距离：“我来。”

王杰希从叶修身上翻了下去，拿起了博古架上的水果刀。

刀锋划破皮肤让血液的香甜味肆溢了出来，叶修不堪诱惑地舔了舔嘴唇，眼里是不加掩饰的渴望。

王杰希把玻璃杯放在了手腕下面。

啪嗒、啪嗒、啪嗒。

是血滴落进水杯的声音，不多不少三声。

确定有三滴血液滴进了杯里，王杰希立马收回了手腕。

杯子里本来就有些水，混上三滴血后变成了极浅的粉红色，叶修嫌弃地看着那抹浅粉：“王杰希你怎么就能抠门成这样？”

对面的王杰希已经用修复术愈合了伤口，正在慢条斯理地挽着袖子：“三分钟后我要去洗杯子，不管你喝没喝完。”

叶修被威胁得没了脾气，抄起杯子咕咚咕咚地喝光了整杯水，最后还恋恋不舍地舔了口杯沿。

人离不开水，吸血鬼离不开血液。

科学说人一天要喝8杯水才算健康，同理，吸血鬼每天的摄血量也低不到哪里去。

可王杰希总担心叶修喝饱了血，养足了精神就会调皮搞事，每天只给叶修喝三滴。

自从被王杰希带回家，叶修就没再吃上过一顿饱饭。

这是什么人鬼不如的日子啊！

叶修委屈得眼角发红。

关于三滴血的定量进食标准，王杰希其实有着自己的考量。

一是防止叶修不乖，所以只给他能支撑他移动的血液量；二是以前没有过给吸血鬼大量喂食恶魔之血的例子，王杰希怕给叶修吃出了什么毛病。

王杰希的担忧不是没道理的，恶魔的力量有一大半都蕴藏在血液里，叶修如果食入了大量恶魔的血液，一旦超出他的承受范围，很有可能会爆体身亡。

所以即便叶修再可怜兮兮地哀求，王杰希也不会多喂他一口的。

只能三滴，半滴都不准多！

王杰希限制叶修的不仅仅是血液摄入量，还有精液摄入量。

叶修被王杰希压在床上，脸色难堪地盯着王杰希手里的纸盒。

王杰希优雅地撕开包装，不紧不慢地从纸盒里掏出了一个避孕套：“你知道人类最伟大的发明是什么吗？”

“是避孕套。”王杰希打了个响指，藤蔓从床底爬出来绞住了叶修的手腕，“避孕套简直是对付你这种小淫魔的法宝。”

王杰希冰凉的手指抚上了叶修的后穴：“让你这张嘴一丁点精液都别想吃到。”

道尽途殚，莫过于此。

王杰希不遗余力地掐断了叶修的所有生路。

叶修悄悄叹了口气，安慰自己走一步算一步，他没被藤蔓牵扯的双腿主动攀附上了王杰希的腰，讨好之意十分明显。

王杰希嘴边漾起了微笑，显然是对叶修的迎合很是愉悦。

叶修的身体有一种魔力，牵引着王杰希神魂颠倒，他操持着肉具在叶修的身体里进进出出，直到把叶修这个饭都没吃饱的吸血鬼做昏过去才收手。

看叶修昏了过去，王杰希又有点心疼了，叶修的确太虚弱，明天是不是应该给他加点餐？

比如？多加一滴血？

敲定了主意，王杰希搂着叶修躺进了被子里，耐心地等待叶修睡醒。

地狱没有天明，无头无尽的黑暗让叶修坦然地睡过了中午，等到他睁开眼时已经是十二点半了。

叶修讶异地看着身旁瞪着一双大小眼的王杰希：“你怎么还在这？”

听叶修这样说，王杰希不悦地坐了起来掀开了整条被子。

冷空气随即侵入了进来，让叶修结结实实地打了寒颤。

叶修意识到自己说错话了，不敢去王杰希手里抢被子，只能扯过头下的枕头抱进了怀里这才感觉暖和了点。

“今天下午你待在卧室里哪都不准去。”王杰希软了心把被子给叶修重新盖了回去，但嘴上的语气依旧十分严厉，“下午我有学生要来。”

“如果让我知道你偷溜了出来，我就把你丢到大街上轮奸。”恐吓完叶修，王杰希又觉得自己说得太重了，怕真的把人给吓坏了，又温言温语地补充道，“乖一点，下次带你出去玩。”

叶修故意装出一副又害怕又开心的样子，心里早已经变着花样把王杰希杀死了一百回。

等到王杰希关上了卧室的门，叶修才拽出枕头泄愤地砸了出去。

好不容易平复下心情，看到床头放着的淡粉色白开水，叶修的火气又翻腾了起来。

喂乌龟都不带这么穷酸的！

不到下午两点，王杰希家的门就被叩响了。

来的人八男一女，都是王杰希隶属的微草兵团的得力干将。虽然王杰希是微草的团长，但这九个人都是王杰希一手提拔上来的，私下里他们都尊称王杰希为老师。

这次他们来王杰希家里，正是要接受王杰希的私人教导。

“老师好！”九个人异口同声地问好道。

王杰希点点头：“进来吧。”

这样的小灶，王杰希已经给他们开过无数回了，他们对王杰希的家也是熟悉得不能再熟悉，丝毫不把自己当外人，翻箱倒柜找吃食从来是不在话下。

吃饱喝足了，高英杰觉得肚子有点胀，和王杰希打了一声招呼就摸去了卫生间。

谁知刘小别正占用着卫生间，他隔着门对高英杰吆喝道：“等会啊。”

高英杰急着上厕所，哪里会等刘小别出来，噔噔噔地就跑上了二楼，他记得王杰希的卧室里还有一个洗手间。

门里的叶修听到门把手被转动，还以为是王杰希来了，刚想出声却听见门外传来了一个陌生的声音：“咦，怎么打不开？”

叶修眼神一变，心思百转千回。

高英杰左右转动了两下都拧不开门把手，有些纳闷，王老师真奇怪，自己在家还要锁卧室，他都快被尿憋死了。

都说急中生智，高英杰突然想起王杰希以前让他帮忙从家里取东西时总是把门钥匙藏在地毯下，说不定这间卧室的钥匙也在地毯下面呢。

高英杰掀开地毯一摸，果然摸到了一把银钥匙。

钥匙被毫不犹豫地插进了锁眼里向右拧开。

啪嗒。

拔出的钥匙从高英杰的手里掉了下去。

高英杰惊愕地看着蜷缩在床头的赤裸青年，大脑发懵。

纤长的青年不着寸缕，过分白皙的身体上遍布牙印掐痕，一双玉雕的腕子被黑布条捆在了一起，夹紧的双腿里似乎有什么东西正在震动着。

青年盈满泪水的眼眸害怕地瞄了高英杰一眼，然后把自己蜷缩地更紧了一些，漂亮的指尖止不住地颤抖。

三十秒，高英杰已经脑补出了一个完整的剧情。

毫无疑问，强取豪夺！

原来自己的老师竟是衣冠禽兽！

高英杰悄悄地关上房门，连上厕所都忘记了，心里只有满满的同情和怜惜。他蹑手蹑脚地靠近叶修，生怕脚步声重了吓坏了这个可怜人。

“别怕，我帮你解开。”高英杰声音轻轻的，手法也轻轻的，小心翼翼地帮叶修解开了手腕的束缚。

叶修呜咽了一声，声音弱不可闻：“后……后面……”

高英杰屏住呼吸抬起了叶修的大腿，脸颊刷得红了起来，叶修红肿的后穴里正含着一根黝黑的震动棒。

叶修适时地呻吟一声，夹紧后穴让玫色的软肉把震动棒吮得更深了一些，把高英杰看得两眼发直。

高英杰是个不谙世事的小纯情，眼前的绝景足以让他大脑爆炸，他心慌意乱个不停，手忙脚乱地扯出震动棒，又红着脸给叶修披上了厚厚的毛毯。

“谢谢你。”叶修诚挚地感谢道。

高英杰的心还在狂跳，他想说不客气，却不敢抬头去看叶修的眼睛，低着头乱瞄又瞄见了叶修骨节分明的一双手，结果原本的不客气到了嘴边变成了：“你真好看。”

“对不起对不起。”高英杰说完立马回过了神。眼前的这个小哥哥明显是遭受了王杰希的凌虐，自己明目张胆夸他好看，岂不是又冒犯了他一遍，说不准还会让他想起糟心事。

叶修拿捏着自己微笑的弧度：“没事。

听见自己被谅解了，高英杰悄悄地舒了口气，试探地问道：“你是……被抓来的吗？”

叶修的脸色惨白了一瞬，让高英杰的心嗖地提了起来。

“我就是一个普普通通的吸血鬼，家里还有一家老小要养活，我养子的心脏还有问题。谁知道突然就被莅临人间的大人给掳走了，我那一大家子可怎么办啊。”叶修脸上苦笑连连。

地面上正和喻文州黄少天谈判的邱非突然打了一个喷嚏，他不在意地揉了揉鼻子，根本不知道叶修正在地狱里诋毁他心脏坏了。

高英杰听完，同情心泛滥到几乎要发大水，他愤怒得很：“我带你走！”

叶修一听连忙摆手：“不行，我不能走，会连累你的。”

还有半句话叶修没说，就你这听风就是雨的耿直样，一看就是简单角色，跟你走是自寻死路。

“你……”叶修欲言又止，“你能不能帮我一个忙，就一个小忙。”

高英杰怎么可能拒绝叶修：“你说。”

“能不能给我一点血喝……”叶修颓唐地垂下了肩膀，“自从我被抓过来，已经十几天没有进过食了……”

高英杰瞠目结舌，他没想到他的老师竟然坏成这样，掳人家回来做性奴居然连口粮费都不愿意出。

王杰希之渣高英杰生平未见！

高英杰是个热血男儿，他毫不犹豫地送出了自己的脖子，郑重其事道：“喝吧！你想喝多少喝多少，我是恶魔，再生能力超强的。”

叶修趴在高英杰的脖颈边狡黠一笑，利齿没进了高英杰的脖子里。

被高等级吸血鬼吸食血液从身体愉悦度来说是一件享受的事，被叶修这种级别的吸血鬼吸血犹是。

高英杰感到血液被抽离出体内的同时，也觉得身体一阵酥麻，难以言喻的快乐和兴奋从每一个毛孔炸了开来，下体不受控制地支棱起了一顶帐篷，濡湿了内裤。

叶修收回獠牙的时候，高英杰有些意犹未尽：“这就饱了？不再喝一点了吗？”

叶修有些汗颜，这真的是一个实诚的孩子，自己都快把他吸干了，他还这么诚心实意地邀请自己。

“谢谢，已经够了，你抓紧回去吧，被王杰希发现，你和我就都惨了。”叶修催促道。

高英杰听了心里更加感动得无可自拔，自己是和压迫叶修的王杰希同一种族的恶魔，叶修居然还在替自己着想。

“快点走吧。”叶修又催促道，他心里有些急了，要是被王杰希发现，他的计划可就全泡汤了，自己的衣服白脱了不说，屁股也白插了。

高英杰这才三步一回头地走了，临走前依照叶修的叮嘱把门给反锁了回去，钥匙也放回了地毯下面。

从王杰希家离开后，高英杰心里还惦念着被金屋藏娇的叶修，思索着自己怎么做才能帮到他。

高英杰其实还是害怕的，他怕王杰希发现自己帮过叶修。不是怕事情败露后王杰希会切了自己，而是怕自己死了叶修就真的没希望逃出来了。

思来想去，高英杰想到了“法不责众”这个词。

没多久王杰希养了一个性奴日夜折磨的故事就像瘟疫一样传遍了整个地狱。

在越来越多的熟人、同事、朋友登门拜访后，王杰希终于发现了端倪。

王杰希在叶修的床下发现了数不尽的空瓶子，有一些还存留着干涸的血迹。

怪不得叶修最近气色越来越好，白里透着红。

王杰希咬牙切齿，他还以为是自己多加的那一滴血起了功效，哪里想到是那么多人悄悄咪咪来自己家里给叶修补血！

“血，哪来的？”王杰希火烧到了脑门反而冷静了下来。

叶修抿紧了嘴唇，一言不发。

“高英杰？刘小别？袁柏清？柳非？肖烨柏？”王杰希挑了一些最近三天两头来他家的名字。

叶修头更低了一些，没有反驳。

王杰希在濒临爆发的边缘：“还有谁？”

“孙哲平、张新杰、林敬言、韩文清……”

好家伙，竟然还有那么多能和自己平起平坐的家伙。

王杰希双眼通红，怒气冲天地摔门而去，他需要好好冷静冷静，他怕自己再留在这里会把叶修掐死。

叶修站在窗台前看着王杰希的背影渐行渐远，淡定地拨通了一个电话：“喂，英杰啊。”

今天可能是王杰希最倒霉的一天了，连老天都和他过不去，出来没多久外面就下起了暴雨。

地狱的雨不比人间，又冷又冰。

王杰希顶着湿漉漉的头发，揣着冰冷的心就近去了烟雨酒吧。

烟雨酒吧的老板娘楚云秀是远近闻名的魔女，和鼎鼎有名的王杰希素有往来。

见王杰希一身雨水地走了进来，楚云秀压下惊讶，连忙吩咐服务员去准备毛毯。

等王杰希走得进了，楚云秀看见了王杰希灰白的脸色更惊讶了：“怎么了？”

王杰希垂下了眼角没有说话。

见王杰希这么失魂落魄，楚云秀架着人回了自己房间：“走，上楼，有什么事讲给我听听，没准我能帮你。”

楚云秀的言行举止让王杰希有些感动，他想起了那些挖自己墙角的朋友，愈发觉得和楚云秀的友情弥足可贵。

王杰希像竹筒倒豆子一样把所有的委屈怨恨都告诉了楚云秀。

“你说！我对他那么好，他怎么就能这样对我？”王杰希越说越激动，叶修的背叛让他的心里防线全部阵亡，眼角湿润了一片。

楚云秀给王杰希倒了一杯热茶：“润润嗓子吧。”

王杰希推开了热茶，站起身径直走向了冰箱，他现在只想用酒把自己灌醉。

王杰希靠近冰箱的举动让楚云秀大惊失色，慌不迭去阻止王杰希打开冰箱。

但是已经晚了，王杰希拉开了冰箱。

一时间屋里的温度都下降了几分，连空气都凝滞了，压的人喘不过气来。

冰箱里整整齐齐地码放着十二个瓶子，每个瓶子里都装着新鲜的、鲜红的血液。

回过头看着楚云秀比往常苍白了些的脸庞，王杰希一下子彻悟了。

王杰希默默地关上了冰箱：“我以为，你是朋友。”

楚云秀耸了耸肩：“朋友和情敌不冲突。”

王杰希颓然地坐回了沙发。

“其实……你也不用太伤心。”楚云秀安慰道，“叶修是个很有魅力的人，你能成为他名义上的主人已经是占了大便宜了。”

“而且你看，我就算给叶修喝再多次血，也只能算给你带了一顶绿帽子。你送他一个一生只能买一次的项圈，他送你一个一生只能买一次的’楚云秀’牌绿帽，你也没吃多大亏。”

王杰希无言，帽子是只买一回，但是能戴无数次，更别提还是每人都给他买了一顶。

他这头顶啊，是绿得滴水啊。

王杰希不说话，理亏的楚云秀也不知道再说些什么。

房间里安静的过分。

嗡嗡嗡——

王杰希的手机来电打破了屋内的宁静。

“什么！”接了电话的王杰希从沙发上直接跳了起来，顾不得外面还下着瓢泼大雨，踩着泥泞就冲了出去。

楚云秀隐隐约约听见了叶修的名字，不做多想地抓起外套和王杰希一起冲了出去。

【老师！叶修！……叶修不知道怎么……怎么了，一直在抽搐，他好像很难受身体也特别烫，我试了一下他呼吸都变弱了，老师怎么办啊！】

高英杰的话让王杰希的神经崩成了一根弦：“你看好他！什么都不要做！我马上就到！”

眼瞅着叶修的气息变得越来越微弱，高英杰急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，旁边的刘小别也是一脸惨白，比叶修还没血色。

王杰希冲进门一把揪起了刘小别的衣领：“怎么回事！”

刘小别声音颤抖：“我和英杰喂了叶修一点血他突然就倒下了。”

“一点，是多少？”王杰希攥着刘小别衣领的手越收越紧。

“五……五分钟？十分钟？”高英杰弱弱地插嘴道。

王杰希一脚踹在高英杰的腿肚子上，让高英杰跪了下去。

“十分钟？！你们想没想过叶修只是一个吸血鬼，他根本承受不住你们的血液，你以为我为什么每天只给他喝那点血！”

闻讯赶来的韩文清一干人听到王杰希的咆哮都愣在了门口，恐惧在每个人的心里升腾而起。

叶修，不会真有什么事吧。

被众人牵挂的叶修现在蜷缩在沙发上，脸埋进了胳膊里让人看不清神情。

叶修浑身发烫，身体的每一根血管都在燃烧，胸腔里的心脏越跳越快，叶修甚至觉得自己咳嗽一声心脏都会被吐出来。

但这些都不是最难受的，最难受的是后背的肩胛骨，仿佛有一把小刀正在一刀一刀地剜着那里，不仅戳，还要旋转、雕刻。

叶修现在所承受的痛苦说是钻心剜骨都不为过。

王杰希想要靠近叶修却被一堵无形的墙给挡了回去，他拧着眉去问还跪在地上的高英杰：“怎么回事？”

高英杰茫然地看着被挡回来的王杰希：“刚刚还能过去的……”

楚云秀疑惑地试了试，也被拦了回去。

孙哲平正想上前，却见楚云秀脸色煞白：“快往后退！离叶修远点！”

“怎——”上一秒还一脸奇怪的孙哲平也突然脸色大变，“操！都往后退！”

“你们看叶修的后背！”

在孙哲平的提点下，其他人注意到叶修的背部已经染上了星星点点的血迹，看位置是肩胛骨出了血。

体温上升、四肢抽搐、流血的肩胛骨……

这是在场所有的恶魔都曾经有过的经历，那是他们小时候长翅膀的症状。

难道叶修是要长翅膀了？

一群人脑子都有点眩晕。

叶修确实要长翅膀了。

这些天来叶修吸食的血液横亘了不同级别、不同种类的恶魔。

这其实是叶修的一场豪赌，叶修在赌如果自己不断吸收恶魔血液里的力量，他要么爆体身亡……

……要么继承了恶魔力量的他也会变成一只恶魔。

这回幸运女神站在了叶修这一边，一堆乱七八糟的血液在叶修的身体里交杂、融混，最后竟然被叶修照单全收了。

那道屏障其实是叶修设的，他有预感自己的身体马上就要迎来突破，他不想被不长眼的人打搅。

不知何处吹来的风绕着叶修疯狂地旋转了起来，强大的风力托着叶修升到了半空。

屏障早就被气流崩成了碎片，王杰希一群人都俯趴在了地上，令人胆寒的力量擦着他们的头皮席卷而过。

死亡，和他们只有一线之隔。

与此同时，邱非、周泽楷、张佳乐和喻文州、黄少天刚刚达成了协议，由喻文州联系天族，他们要组建一支人类、吸血鬼、天族混杂的军队清剿地狱。

突然他们脚下的地板开始震动，头顶的灯光忽明忽灭，茶杯自己滚落下桌子流了满地的咖啡。

正播着每日财经的电视插播进了一条紧急新闻。

【Y省突发4.7级地震……】

叶修被风紧紧地包裹着，无数风刃划过他的皮肤，鲜血从一个个细小的伤口流出来，把叶修的白衬衫泅成了一件血衣。

这些风刃是在帮助叶修重塑身体，流出的血液都是被新力量排挤的曾经属于吸血鬼的血液。

每个被划开的伤口都在下一秒愈合如初，叶修没有感到任何疼痛，相反他感到汹涌的力量正在身体里澎湃。

肩胛骨也不再灼热，取而代之的是舒爽。

啪！

巨大的黑色羽翼从叶修的背后冲了出来。

新晋恶魔叶修，诞生了！

狂风渐渐散去，王杰希一行人却仍匍匐在地上没有起来。

原因无他，头顶这位新出炉的恶魔，周遭百余米内全弥漫着他可怕的威压。

从王杰希到楚云秀，再到孙哲平，无一不腿脚发软。

现在的叶修，当得起一声“魔王”。

本来对叶修存着别样心思的恶魔现在都把脸埋进了泥土里，懊恼混着血与泪咽进了肚子里。

他们一口一口心头血喂出来的究竟是什么啊！

老婆没喂成，喂成自己的顶头上司了！

日！


End file.
